


Day  2

by Mangafrk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-03 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangafrk/pseuds/Mangafrk
Summary: Day 2: Vibrator





	Day  2

Goro was bored, really that’s all it came down to in the end. He had tried to focus his attention on the things that he needed to be doing, homework or studying for an upcoming test were high on the list of priorities. Yet no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to be able to gather himself long enough to really sit down and do them. This, naturally, led to him thinking about the thing he had bought for himself that last weekend. It was an impulse buy for sure, and yet not something that he thought to be unnecessary in the long run. He was, for sure, a normal member of his age group, and that came with a certain kind of...urge. 

He was never really one to admit even to himself the fact that he too, sometimes required to ‘take the edge off’ so to speak. So, when he saw that his paycheck for the week just covered the cost of the vibrator he had been staring at for a while, he had to take advantage. 

Now here he was, taking it out of the package for the first time and slowly coming to realize what he is about to do. He makes sure to close his blinds, not wanting someone in an adjacent apartment to happen to look out the window upon him in less than savoury acts. That, surely, would ruin his reputation in the neighborhood. 

After putting batteries in it and making sure that his home is entirely voyeur proof he lies down on his bed. He fiddles with the vibrator to try and figure out how to turn it on, the embarrassment from giving in muddles his senses. 

Finally managing to figure it out, Goro slides off his pants, along with his underwear underneath. He presses the now vibrating object to the side of his cock, sighing in pleasure. 

He keeps it on a lower setting first, but it very quickly proves to not be enough, so he turns it up. It begins to get harder to breathe for Goro as he slowly runs the object up and down his length, pressing it into the head when he gets there. He jolts when he does, having momentarily forgotten just how sensitive he is there. Goro holds it in that spot for a few seconds, before dragging it downwards again. 

Although his cock had only begun to get excited before, it was now standing straight, only ever so slightly resting above his abdomen. It has been way too long since he has allowed himself to give in to pleasure like this, and it has never been this intense before. Goro gently begins to run his fingers over his chest, if only to find something to do with them other than just gripping the sheets. 

Goro feels his toes curling slightly in response to what he is feeling, trying to find purchase on his bed. He hesitantly turns up the vibrations again, moaning when he feels even more pleasure pour up his spine. He knows that he will not last much longer, but really, that isn’t the point. At least in this context, he doesn’t have to worry about any other person thinking he is weak for how quickly he falls apart.  
He moans openly when he comes, his head rolls sideways as it loses any of the strength it once had before. Vaguely, he has a thought that he should have perhaps put on music, as there is a risk of him being heard through the thin walls of the apartment complex. However, he is more than willing to take the risk and bet on his neighbor being out for the time being. 

After Goro catches his breath again, he notes just how much better the object had felt than just his hand and some lotion.

A worthy purchase indeed.


End file.
